We propose to extend findings on the biochemical identification of several nervous system neurotransmitter and hormone receptors. With regard to the glycine receptor, its properties in the solubilized state will be evaluated. We will endeavour to separate physically the glycine recognition site from the ion channel, which appears to bind strychnine. We will continue to purify the solubilized nerve growth factor and to characterize it biochemically. We hope to elucidate further the interactions of the muscarinic cholinergic receptor with a variety of drugs.